


A Ring that's Round

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Series: Home Again and Gone [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reichenbach, Sentimental Sherlock, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock should have been happy. Had it happened in the years before John he would have been. Always on a case, never bored, and surrounded with constant excitement. But ever since he got married, and then had to leave, well he quite missed those lazy Sunday lie-ins.</p><p>Sherlock looks back on his marriage with John during his time away and hopes he's not only a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring that's Round

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words
> 
> Inspired by the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. If you haven't heard the song, I recommend you listen to it before or while reading.

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass_

Sherlock's shoulder-length curls, that were caked in mud and blood, were drawn back into a hair tie at the base of his skull. His dark blue jeans had holes scattered about, as did his filthy-to the point of being stiff-shirt and hoodie. 

Walking quickly through the village, Sherlock's long strides moved him farther-faster than that of the townspeople,  who stopped in front of shops and generally meandered about. His subconscious guided him on his way, while his main thoughts were focused on John.

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

Sherlock thinks of the way John used to smile at him.

_And I need you_

He thinks about the way John had held him.

_And I miss you_

The way he'd kiss him...

_And now I wonder..._

Sherlock reaches his hotel room and sits in the armchair, going into his mind palace to wander through John's wing.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass my by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

Coming to, Sherlock stares at the ring on his third finger, hearing John say his vows in his head.

_It's always times like those_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

Reluctantly shifting his thoughts to his current target, Sherlock was able to distract himself for a few hours. Given his situation, Mycroft provided him with a top notch laptop, and full security clearance. Under normal circumstances,  Sherlock would have been ecstatic, but everytime he used it, his thoughts would all gear on the fact that John's, even though it was a dinosaur compared to this one, was somehow  _better._

Sherlock's mind drifts once more from the file he was reading to the conversation he had with John the day of The Fall. And then on to the one-sided conversation John had with his tombstone.

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memory_

Sherlock collapses onto the beige bed in his hotel room; haunted by the memories of the things he's done, but tortured by the thoughts of his husband alone. Of him moving on. Of John forgetting him entirely; deciding that Sherlock was a past memory, to be put away like an old photo album. Those were his worst fears. And the only thing he allowed himself to wish for was the chance to be able to hold John again, if only for a moment.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
